The Pink Hunter
by wizardalexmix
Summary: Warning this story is yaoi! This is a story of a hunter who is trying to find his friend from his human life. what will happen when the hunter remembers every thing about his friend and his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**The pink hunter chapter 1**

**Warning the following passage is yaoi if you do not like then don't read. hunterxsmoker XD **

**Two weeks after the first infection the world is in hell. Destruction and chaos are shown in every corner of every city and home. Man, woman and child are either dead or struggling to stay alive and barely show any signs of life left in the world that we called our home. Now its nothing more than the graveyard of what once lived. Only a special few can survive in this hell of a world we call our home. Or at least until we can find a cure to save what is left of our world. **

**This is the story of a hunter who is trying to survive in the world of a zombie apocalypse and his quest to find anything of the life he used to have before it all started. This is his story.**

In the dark cold midnight streets of Los Angeles/California hoards of zombies loom around waiting for their next meal to come running by. Of course common infected aren't the smartest zombies you can come across, unlike the special infected. The special infected are a group of zombies that have the mental capacity to think and hunt for themselves to survive. One of these special infected is a hunter. "Hunters" are zombies that hunt on all fours and can clime and jump to high places that a normal person can't. They are known to be mostly blind or don't have eyes at all just empty sockets. They hunt using their other senses such as sound and smell and then leap down on their prey by tearing them to shreds with their claw like hands. They can be easily identified by their dark blue hoods with duck tape around their arms and legs and the screeching sound they make when they attack.

Here in the cold and lonely streets is a hunter searching for it's next meal, however this hunter, is different than all the hunters. Most hunters wore blue hoodies, but this one wore a dark pink hood along with light pink short shorts. Not only that, but this hunter was not blind and could in fact see. He was also smaller than most hunters and skinnier too. While most hunters are well toned and are very athletic, this hunter was different and went by the name of Roy.

Roy was walking around the streets of Los Angeles (he doesn't like to craw all the time because it make him unconformable even thought its natural for hunters) trying to find something to eat. He had to be very careful though because some hunters or other special infected sometimes eat each other and since he was small, most would see him as easy prey. He hasn't eaten in three days since he woke up as a zombie and was very hungry. Roy could vaguely remember the life he used to have as a survivor. The days he had spent with his family around the table eating sweet and juicy ham with hot steamed vegetables and soft creamy mashed potatoes. It made his mouth water just thinking about the food he us to eat. He could remember most of the stuff of his past life. Unlike most zombies that could eat their families without any hesitation.

He was just about to give up and go back home … well what was left of it and call it a day when he tripped on the dead body of a female survivor. The rotting corpse of the body was still warm and fresh which meant it was recently killed but it also meant that he had to eat what was left fast before others came and took it away from him, or worse, eat him. As he was about to eat the remains of the corpse, he stopped and looked at it. For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to eat it. He didn't know the girl and he was a zombie, but just the thought of eating another person grossed him out more than anything else. For the last three days he thought that he could do it. He thought it would be ok because he was a zombie, but now he didn't even have the guts to eat someone to survive.

~ Roy's pov ~

"That's it, I give up. I might as well crawl in a corner and die_!" _I said to my self sarcastically. I really wanted to do that and just die, but I couldn't. I don't know why but even though I have most of my memories as a survivor, there's something picking at my brain. Like I'm looking for someone but I can't remember who it is and why I feel like that person is out there somewhere.

I was just about to leave and go home when I was suddenly pushed down to the cold hard pavement of this lonely street. " Well, well, what do we have here?" I looked up to see that I was pushed down by another hunter. He was bigger than me and I knew I didn't stand a fighting chance against him. Well its not like I was going to fight him anyways. I never did like fighting, I was always the shy and kind person. That's what my friends always told me before all this hell began. "Look I don't want any trouble. Can't we just settle this in a peaceful manner? You can have the dead body and I will just leave," I said this to him, while trying to avoid any conflict as well as keeping most of my body parts where they are. "Body?" he said looking at me confused and looking over to where the dead body lay. "Oh that, I don't want to eat that, I want you." He said looking back down at me with a grin on his face. "hehehe" I laughed nervously, "look you don't want to eat me, I am too skinny and mostly bone. That dead body over there will fill you up more than I would." I said this to him while trying to convince him not to eat me so that I could live another day. "Eat you? Who said I wanted to eat you? No, what I want from you is much more." he said with a seductive, lustful tone in his voice. I then realized what he meant by that and I was scared out of my mind.

I panicked. I started kicking and thrashing around trying to get way from his grasp. He struggled to keep me down and for an instant I could feel his hands slide down my torso "No, no stop, leave me alone, please stop, no, somebody help me."I cried. Hot streams of tears ran down my cheeks. I was so scared and afraid I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I cried for help hoping someone would listen to my pleas. As I felt his hands grope my ass I only expected the worst to come … but it didn't. The next thing I knew I hear the cry of a smoker. I looked up and I saw three tongues grab the hunter on me and dragged him up over the rooftops. The other hunter struggled to get free but it was too late. He was gone from my view and over the tops of the building. Then I hear a snap as if bones were breaking, I wasn't going to stay to find out, so I made a mad dash far away from where I was. Whoever got the other hunter could have come for me too. Not looking back I made it back all the way home which was 7 blocks away. I couldn't believe that I made it out of that. I was so tired and scared I collapsed right there on the floor at my front door inside my house and I just started crying till I fell asleep.

~ _normal pov - dream_ ~

"_Roy, Roy, ROY WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" A teen with violet-red hair calls out. "Mmmh, I don't want to wake up." Roy says as he lazily looks up at the other boy. "If you don't wake up we'll be late for practice and you know how mad sensei gets if we're late" said the other boy as he got ready and ties his hair up since it was very long. Roy sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes to fully wake himself. " I don't see why I have to go all the time, I mean I am not even good at swordplay. Your so much better at it then I am." Roy complains because he didn't like to go to practice. "Oh come on Roy you have to learn to protect yourself some day. Here brush your hair, it's a total mess." said the other teen as he threw a brush over to Roy. Roy then began to brush his messy dark red hair. " I don't like to fight even if it is to protect myself and … what are you looking at?" Roy said to the other teen because he was looking at him funny. "Roy you look more and more like a girl every morning. Its no wonder the guys like to pick on you," he said laughing out loud to his friend. "Hey, I resent that," Roy complained. His friend then ruffles Roy's hair a little and just made it messy again. "I'll always be here for you, Roy. You know that, right?" the other teen says looking down at Roy because he was much taller than him. Roy looked up at him and smiled ever so sweetly "Of course I do, Zane" the other boy smiled back at him too. "Good" _

_~ Roy pov ~_

"ZANE!" I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming the name of my once dear friend. "What? Where am I?" I was confused for a moment then I realized I was back home. I sat up off the floor, but when I did an instant pain shot up my back. Sleeping on the floor all night is never good for your back. I stood up and stretching a little hoping it'll make my back better. Then I remembered the dream I had just a moment ago … Zane, that's the name of the person am suppose to look for. My friend I'm supposed to find I remember now. Tears start to roll down my cheeks, how could I forget the one person who ever cared for me but I wasn't going to just sit around and cry all day. No I was going to find him, even if it's the last thing I do, I thought to my self as I walked out the door determined to find him. Nothing was going to stop me, nothing … except for my stomach. My stomach gave out a loud roar; I was still hungry and had no strength left. If I don't eat soon then I'll never make it. What am I to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex: hello, I know I have been gone a long time for this story and some of you may have actually liked it in the past and I do apologize for keeping you waiting for so long. before I was not a very good writer and had little faith in myself and stories but now that is different. I'm going to college now and learning so much more. I know have better confidents in my stories and writing skills that I'm going to continue this story. since this story is so old i'm going to wright it in small chapters instead of long ones like my 'Ghost Guardian of Harmony'. later on when I get a good feel for the story again will I start making the chapters longer. also a special shout out to 'TheDarkestFears' for asking me to continue with this story. if it weren't for you then I might have never got back into it.**

**June: be very grateful and don't forget to review or she might forget again.**

* * *

><p>The Pink hunter Ch 2<p>

Roy looked down at his stomach as it grumbled for food very loudly, as he just remember that he hasn't eaten anything yet, and was starving. Looks like he had to go back into town again, hopefully this time finding something he could at lest eat. As he was about to start his track back into town Roy froze in place, there in front of him was a massive dead boar on the street near his house.

He looked at the boar curiously, it looked like it was just killed, as blood seeped out of its slit throat, but that didn't make sense? It was still sitting there whole and nothing missing, just a slit throat, surly whatever killed it would have eaten some of it, hell even a survivor would not pass a opportunity like this, So why was it just there whole and all?

Roy didn't get a chance to ponder about it too much as his stomach growled again for food. Roy wasted no time to haul the hug boar inside his home; the smell of it would defiantly attract others and they would surely devour it before he could even eat it.

As Roy dragged the boar inside a smoker sat on the roof of a house near by, watching him. The smoker watched until Roy was completely out of sight and inside his home with the dead boar. He smirked and stood up, turning way from Roy's home, but gave it one last gleans before he left, jumping down the house not being seen at all by any living or non living creatures. Just like that he was gone, unknown and mysterious like an exhaled breath of air, there but easily forgotten.

Once Roy got the pig inside he wasted no time in sinking his teeth into its still warm and raw flesh, eating large chunks. Normally eating raw things would gross Roy out but right now he was starving and could care less, besides, for some reason it tasted a whole lot better raw. The boar was so fresh that the blood was still warm along with the meat. He drank the warm blood liking the taste of it for some reason as well, this was the best thing he had in three days but yet for some reason he didn't feel quite satisfied about it. I mean yeah, he was finally getting his fill of food in his stomach but for some reason the thought of not being the one to kill the pig upset him, and he was not even sure why it did. He guessed it must be the infected side of him wanting to kill things himself. To tear into the warm flesh of a living creature just to hear and feel the still pulsing meat tear between his claws, then scatter the blood and guts around like if it was confetti. Hearing them scream in pain and begging for mercy as he claws it to death, hearing its lasts breaths before it dyed...

...WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING! No! Bad Roy! Stop thinking of those horrible things! There was no way in hell he was going to do that to someone, already he was feeling sick just think about it, now suddenly he was not feeling so hungry anymore and stopped eating the pig …for now.

Roy sighed and leaned against the wall away from the half eaten boar. What should he do now? He needed to find his friend Zane but where should he start looking? What if Zane was still alive as a survivor? What if he is also infected like him? ...What if he's dead. Sighing once more, Roy looked to the not so well boarded up window not to far away, he could see the clouds and some birds fly by between the wooden planks. What should he do?

Roy may have most of his memories of his living life but not all of it. Like how this infection started or why and how he ended up dead, what did he do when the infection hit. Was he a survivor before he turned? Where was his family? Things like this bugged him to no end and he could not stop thinking about it ever since he woke up like this. The last thing he remembers is that his dad was boarding up the windows because of the infection out break and his older brother trying to calm down his wife who had gotten hurt, nothing to bad just a cut she got from getting out of the car too fast. Roy's mother was running around looking for supplies, while he was standing in the middle of the chaotic living room texting Zane to see if he and his family were alright. He remembered that there was a girl with his family but he couldn't remember who she was and what she looked like. She was a blur in his memories but he knew she was there. That was all he remember, everything else after that was blank. That was his only memory of the out break and the stuff before the out break was a bit of a blur too, he remembers enough of it though.

Roy stood up, there's no point in just sitting around, he needs to get out there and find Zane. Hopefully Zane can help fill in the missing blanks for Him, after all it was worth a shot, and he didn't like being alone by himself too. He just wants to know what had happened and why he was left alone in this cruel world.

Once again, Roy walked out of his house to start searching the city for his friend and maybe some clues to his memories and the whereabouts of his family. He got on all fours and leaped up to one of the near by houses. He may not be as strong as other hunters but he was faster then most and could jump higher and farther since he was so small and light weight. He could cover more ground in a short amount of time and had prefect balance, as he would stand or crouch on ropes and wires of things.

At the moment that is just what he was doing, crouching on the now dead telephone wires Roy scanned the area trying to remember where Zane lived. Zane would most likely not be there but it was a start at least. Before long Roy spotted a familiar path up ahead and decided to take the rout and see where it leads him.

Roy jumped from building to building following the fuzzy memory of the path, as he got farther along the path the memory became a bit more clearer. When Roy jumped to the last building he froze at what he saw, soon horrible memories flooded his head and he lightly whimpered in pain at the memory, in front of him was his high school.

"HUNTER!" yelled a man and the sound of guns shots can be heard right after. Oh shit.


End file.
